Block Game
by moccatwlv
Summary: Pada suatu hari, Taeil harus pulang kampung. Taeyong lupa kalau dia akan tidur sendiri malam ini, dia menonton film horror bersama para member. Dia ditemani tidur oleh Mark. Bukannya tidur, mereka malah memainkan suatu permainan yang diusulkan oleh Mark. Taeyong x Mark NCT (TaeMark/MarkYong).


**Block Game**

Taeyong x Mark

NCT 127

 **Warning! Tolong kondisikan otaknya ya. Jangan imagine aneh-aneh tehee**

* * *

Sepulang dari promosi _stage_ , biasanya mereka akan bersantai dengan banyak makanan yang mereka beli di _minimarket_ selama di perjalanan pulang, seperti saat ini. Padahal, _manager_ sudah mengingatkan mereka untuk memperhatikan makanan mereka, tapi sepertinya mereka tidak mendengarkannya.

"Aku lapar!" keluh Johnny. "Hey, Jaehyun! Kau pikir kami akan kenyang jika hanya makan semua ini? Oh, ayolah! Masakkan kami sesuatu! Jangan malas!"

Jaehyun yang sedang membaca majalah yang baru saja ia beli, kemudian mengerang malas.

"Aku tidak mau! Sudahlah, makan saja semua itu!"

Johnny mendengus kesal mendengarnya. Dia lalu beralih menatap Doyoung. Yang ditatap hanya mengangkat bahu tak mengerti. Johnny memberi isyarat kepada Doyoung untuk memaksa Jaehyun bergerak dan ikut membantu memasak.

Tapi, Doyoung sama sekali tidak mengerti. Dasar, bodoh. Johnny pun menyerah. Dia menatap sekeliling. Mereka semua sedang sibuk masing-masing, seakan tidak peduli dengan penderitaan Johnny. Sebetulnya, Johnny ingin mengajak Winwin dan Taeyong bermain _play station_. Tapi, Winwin sedang asyik menonton drama bersama Yuta. Taeyong? Entahlah. Dia sedang ada di kamarnya, entah sedang membersihkan kamarnya, atau sudah tertidur dari tadi.

Tapi, Johnny sadar akan sesuatu. Dia tidak melihat Taeil di sini. _Di mana dia?_

Karena sangat lapar, Johnny pun memutuskan untuk memasak, hanya untuk dirinya sendiri. Dia tidak akan memasak untuk yang lain. Bukan. Bukan karena dendam, atau apa. Tapi, Johnny cukup buruk dalam memasak. Ya, walaupun masih sedikit lebih baik dari _little buddy_ nya. Tapi, dia tetap tidak mau ada yang masuk rumah sakit karena masakannya. Cukup dirinya saja.

Johnny pun bangkit, berjalan ke dapur. Di dapur, dia melihat punggung seseorang membelakanginya sedang membuat sesuatu. Dari rambut dan postur tubuhnya, dia mengenali tubuh orang itu. Sambil tersenyum, Johnny berjalan ke samping kiri orang itu, lalu merangkulnya.

"Hei, _hyung_! Sedang apa?"

Orang itu mendongak, lalu tersenyum dan kembali fokus ke kegiatannya.

"Kamu bisa melihat!" sindirnya.

Johnny hanya terkekeh pelan mendengar jawaban Taeil. Dia pun melihat ke kompor. Di atas kompor, ada sebuah panci berukuran sedang yang di dalamnya tertuang cairan kental berwarna cokelat. Johnny menatap Taeil penuh tanya.

"Aku sedang membuatkan cokelat." jelas Taeil singkat.

Mendengarnya, mata Johnny seketika berbinar-binar dan mulutnya terangkat ke atas dengan bahagia.

"Bukan untukmu."

Johnny mengerang kecewa. "Lalu?"

"Ini untuk Taeyong. Kamu tau, dia ingin cokelat. Dan aku sudah berjanji akan membuatkannya. Jadi, ya, ini." jawab Taeil melepas apronnya.

Johnny manggut-manggut. Memang, sih, Taeyong ingin cokelat dan Taeil sudah berjanji akan membuatkannya. Tapi, Johnny baru ingat kalau Taeil hanya membuatnya untuk Taeyong. _Dasar, perampas!_ Johny mengumpat dalam hati.

Tiba-tiba, terdengar dering telepon dari meja makan. Johnny dan Taeil sedikit tersentak.

"Itu dari _handphone_ ku. Tunggu sebentar, Youngho." Taeil melepas rangkulan Johnny dan bergegas menuju meja makan untuk mengangkat teleponnya.

Johnny menyenderkan badannya ke meja dapur, menatap Taeil yang sedang berbicara dengan seseorang di seberang. Dia berusaha menguping, tapi tak terdengar sedikitpun. Mereka berbicara dengan cukup pelan. Johnny mendengus kesal. Dia ingin menguping, apalagi ketika raut wajah Taeil mendadak sedikit murung. Tapi tidak mungkin, kan, dia mendekati Taeil. _Siapa yang menelepon Taeil_ hyung _? Apa yang mereka bicarakan?_

Tak lama kemudian, Taeil memutus teleponnya. Dia menatap _handphone_ nya selama beberapa lama. Lalu, dia berjalan ke tempat Johnny lagi. Wajahnya sudah kembali normal, tapi Johnny dapat melihat kesedihan dari balik mata Taeil.

"Siapa itu tadi, _hyung_?" tanya Johnny mengangkat alisnya sedikit.

Taeil menggeleng, "Bukan siapa-siapa. Hanya keluargaku. Mereka menyuruhku pulang untuk beberapa hari. Ada urusan keluarga. Jadi,"

"Jadi, _hyung_ akan absen dulu?"

Taeil terdiam. Lalu, dia mengangguk. "Sepertinya begitu."

Dia menatap Johnny dan menepuk pelan bahu Johnny. "Bantu aku, ya. Tolong katakan ke _manager_ dan yang lainnya."

"Oh, iya. Satu lagi. Tolong selesaikan cokelatnya. Selesaikan, bukan habiskan!" ingat Taeil sambil menekankan kata 'habiskan'.

Johnny sedikit tersentak mendengarnya. Dia? Menyelesaikan masakan? Dan, lagi, ini adalah untuk orang lain? _No way_! Jangan pernah menyuruh Johnny untuk menyelesaikan masakanmu, atau katakan 'selamat tinggal' pada masakanmu. Seharusnya, Taeil tau kalau sebaiknya dia menyelesaikannya terlebih dahulu. Tapi, dia tidak punya waktu untuk itu saat ini. Keadaannya benar-benar terdesak dan dia harus pulang malam ini. Dia juga tidak mungkin membuang masakannya. Buang-buang uang untuk membeli bahan-bahannya saja. Dan, lagi, lebih tidak mungkin kalau dia menyuruh yang lain untuk menyelesaikannya. Sudah dipastikan, akan habis oleh mereka.

Johnny pun pasrah. Dia mengangguk mengiyakan permintaan Taeil. Sekali lagi, Taeil menepuk pundak Johnny dan berterima kasih padanya.

"Sudahlah. Pergilah, _hyung_. Hati-hati di jalan. Jangan khawatir, aku pasti akan menyelesaikannya." kata Johnny.

Taeil mengangguk sekali, lalu pergi ke kamarnya.

Sekarang, tinggallah Johnny seorang. Dia menatap bingung panci di depannya. Dia sama sekali tidak tau harus bagaimana. Dan, dia agak menyesal datang ke dapur. Sebetulnya, bisa saja dia menyeret paksa Jaehyun atau Doyoung untuk menyelesaikan ini. Tapi, kalau begini, pasti habis oleh mereka.

Akhirnya, dengan setengah hati dan ala kadarnya, Johnny menyelesaikan masakan Taeil. Jangan tanya bagaimana dia bisa menyelesaikannya. Dia menggunakan imajinasi otaknya.

Akhirnya, cokelatnya pun selesai. Agak berantakan memang tampilannya. Johnny tidak yakin rasanya seperti apa, jadi dia mencicipi sedikit.

"Uh! Pahit!" Johnny buru-buru mengambil segelas air putih dan meneguknya cepat.

Johnny menatap bingung cokelatnya. Rasanya benar-benar tidak enak. Sebaiknya jangan diberikan kepada Taeyong. Lalu, diapakan? Diberikan kepada yang lain? Tidak! Jangan! Dibuang? Sia-sialah saja. Lagipula, kalau Taeil tau itu, Johnny akan habis olehnya. Dimakan saja sendiri? Mungkin memang itu pilihan yang lebih baik.

Akhirnya, dengan berat hati, Johnny menghabiskan cokelat pahit buatannya sendirian malam itu. Tak terhitung berapa kali Johnny mencela dan minum air putih. Dia benar-benar menelan penderitaannya malam itu.

Dan, di tengah malam ketika semua orang sudah tertidur pulas, salah satu kamar mandi di dorm terus menyala lampunya. Di sanalah, seorang tinggi mengeluarkan sisa-sisa kepahitannya.

Tampaknya, esok hari akan ada berita absen dua _member_ NCT 127. Yang satu, pulang ke kampung. Satunya lagi, masuk rumah sakit.

* * *

Beruntung, hari ini hanya seorang yang absen. Johnny sudah kembali sehat. Entahlah. Seharusnya memang dia masuk rumah sakit. Tapi, mungkin karena ini adalah masakannya sendiri, jadi badannya masih bisa melawan kepahitannya. Kalau orang lain yang makan, mungkin sudah keracunan dan masuk rumah sakit.

Lagi-lagi, malam ini, semua orang bersantai. Dengan camilan-camilan, tentunya.

"Aku bosan!"

Semua orang menoleh ke sumber suara, Taeyong.

"Aku ingin melakukan sesuatu. Tapi, dengan kalian semua. Ayolah, jangan sibuk masing-masing! Kita lakukan sesuatu bersama!" ujar Taeyong agak lantang.

Semuanya terdiam.

"Kau mau apa? Katakan!" tanya Johnny sambil masih fokus dengan permainan _play station_ nya dan Winwin.

"Kita akan lakukan maumu bersama!" lanjut Doyoung.

Taeyong diam. Dia sedang berpikir keras.

"Aku.. aku mau menonton film!"

Semua orang terkejut mendengar Taeyong, kecuali Johnny. Mereka sudah tau kalau Taeyong ingin menonton film, dia akan mengusulkan film horror. Padahal, Taeyong takut dengan itu. Tapi, tetap saja, dia tidak ada kapok-kapoknya.

"Jangan bilang kamu ingin menonton film horror itu lagi!" sindir Yuta agak sinis.

Taeyong terkekeh. Dia menatap Yuta memohon persetujuannya. Yuta hanya mendengus kesal.

"Ya, sudah, kalau begitu. Kita tonton film horror itu!" kata Johnny dengan sangat santai.

Semua orang terkejut mendengar Johnny mengizinkannya. Mereka menatap marah Johnny. Yang ditatap hanya balas menatap bingung.

"Ada apa?"

Tampaknya, hanya Johnny yang tidak tau kebiasaan Taeyong sehabis menonton film horror itu. Karena yang baru saja debut di sini hanyalah Johnny. Doyoung sudah tau ketika mereka debut di unit U. Apalagi, sepertinya Taeyong lupa kalau malam ini dia masih akan tidur sendirian. Lihatlah keantusiasannya. Mungkin kalau dia ingat, dia akan menolak keras.

Mark menyenggol sikut Johnny. Johnny menoleh.

"Kamu yakin, _hyung_?"

Johnny mengangguk yakin. "Memangnya kenapa?"

Mark tidak menjawab. Sebaliknya, dia malah menggeleng. "Jangan menyesal." bisiknya.

Johnny menatap Mark bingung. "Ada apa, sih?"

"Lihat saja nanti. Kamu akan mengerti, _hyung_!"

Dan di sinilah mereka, menonton film horror yang terbaru. Untuk menambah suasana, lampu ruangan dimatikan oleh Johnny. Tak terhitung berapa kali Taeyong berteriak ketakutan dan menyembunyikan wajahnya di dalam selimut, bantal, badan orang, dan tangannya sendiri.

Total sudah, malam ini benar-benar berisik. Pelakunya siapa lagi, kalau bukan Taeyong. Oh, jangan lupakan Doyoung. Tidak, tidak! Dia tidak ketakutan. Dia hanya berkali-kali mengejek Taeyong dan mengumpat Johnny karena kebodohannya mengizinkan Taeyong dan mematikan lampu ruangan.

Tapi, sudah terlanjur. Johnny tidak bisa menyalakan lampunya lagi, karena posisinya dengan saklar lampu sangatlah jauh dan dia malas bangkit. Yang lain juga sudah malas bangkit.

Begitu film selesai, Johnny segera menyalakan lampu ruangan. Tampak Taeyong sudah lemas sekali.

"Hei, Taeyong! Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Johnny sedikit menggoyangkan badan Taeyong.

Taeyong diam saja. Tatapannya benar-benar lemas.

"Mana mungkin dia baik-baik saja, bodoh!" Doyoung memukul pelan kepala Johnny.

Johnny menatap kesal Doyoung sambil mengelus kepalanya. "Mana aku tau!"

"Taeyong-a! Aku minta maaf! Aku benar-benar tidak tau!" kata Johnny dengan menyesal.

Taeyong menggeleng tersenyum. "Tidak apa-apa!"

"Sudahlah, kalian tidurlah! Ini sudah malam. Aku juga akan tidur. Selamat malam!"

Taeyong bangkit ke kamarnya. Ruangan menjadi hening sesaat sepeninggal Taeyong. Hanya terdengar dengkuran Winwin yang sudah tertidur di tangan Yuta. Oh, juga dengkuran Haechan.

Di saat semuanya hendak kembali ke kamar masing-masing, tiba-tiba Taeyong kembali dengan wajah takutnya. Mereka menatap Taeyong bingung.

"Ada apa lagi?"

Taeyong menggaruk tengkuknya. "A.. itu.. ada yang mau menemaniku tidur malam ini saja?"

Seisi ruangan lalu mengerang kesal. Taeyong hanya menyengir malu.

"Aku lelah menemanimu, _hyung_! Tidurlah saja sendiri!" kata Jaehyun beranjak ke kamarnya.

"Aku tidak mau!" Doyoung pun beranjak ke kamarnya.

"Aku juga tidak mau! Aku ingin tidur dengan Winwin!" tolak Yuta sambil mengusap lembut rambut Winwin.

Taeyong kemudian menatap Johnny memelas. Johnny menghembuskan napasnya panjang.

"Kamu ini seumuran aku, kan? Masa hanya karena film horror ini, kamu takut sendirian? Cobalah tidur sendiri!"

Taeyong cemberut. Wajahnya tampak ingin menangis. Johnny sebetulnya tidak tega. Tapi, ayolah! Taeyong ini seumur dengannya, tapi masih takut tidur sendiri? Memalukan! Jadi, Johnny menyuruh Taeyong untuk tidur sendiri.

"Sudahlah, _hyung_. Aku akan tidur denganmu."

Sontak, Taeyong dan Johnny menoleh ke sumber suara. Mark. Johnny agak terkejut mendengarnya. Sedangkan, Taeyong senang sekali karena akhirnya ada yang mau menemaninya.

Sadar sedang ditatap, Mark balas menatap Johnny. Johnny menatap Mark seakan bertanya 'kamu yakin?'

Mark mengangguk yakin, membuat Johnny semakin terkejut. Bukan apa-apa, sih. Hanya saja, apakah Mark ingin _leader_ nya terus seperti ini? Ya, Tuhan!

"Aku hanya kasihan padanya, _hyung_!" jawab Mark berbisik.

"Lalu, Haechan?"

"Dia bisa tidur dengan Yuta _hyung_ , atau-"

"Hei! Kenapa harus aku? Aku tidak sudi tidur dengan setan kecil itu! Lebih baik aku tidur dengan kesayanganku!" teriak Yuta menolak keras.

"Tapi-"

"Tidak! Aku tidak mau! Ah, sudahlah! Winwin, bangunlah! Kita pindah tempat!" Yuta menggoyangkan sedikit badan Winwin.

Begitu Winwin terbangun, mereka beranjak ke kamar, menyisakan Johnny, Taeyong, Mark, dan Haechan.

"Kalau begitu, tidurlah. Aku akan tidur." pamit Johnny.

Tak sengaja, Johnny melihat Haechan yang sudah mendengkur nyaman di sofa berbalut selimut merahnya. Johnny menatap Mark.

"Sudahlah, biarkan saja. Aku tidak enak membangunkannya, _hyung_."

Johnny manggut-manggut. Sekali lagi, dia berpamitan dan benar-benar beranjak ke kamarnya. Tinggallah kesunyian dan kecanggungan antara Mark dan Taeyong.

"A.. kalau begitu, sekarang?" tanya Taeyong sambil menunjuk ke belakang. Mark menatap Taeyong bingung.

"Ah, bukan itu maksudku. Maksudku, kita tidur sekarang. Sudah malam. Aish!" ralat Taeyong panik. Dia menggaruk kepalanya malu.

Mark tertawa kecil lalu mengangguk mengerti. "Sudahlah, _hyung_! Tak usah panik begitu. Aku mengerti." hiburnya.

"Aku akan ke sana dulu. Tolong matikan lampunya, ya, Mark!"

Mark mengangguk. Dia menatap Taeyong yang pergi mendahuluinya. Dia lalu berbalik ke Haechan.

"Hei, bangun!"

Haechan mengerang malas.

"Bangun, bodoh! Kamu ingin tidur di sofa seperti ini?"

"Apa, sih? Aku mengantuk!" Haechan menarik selimutnya hingga menutupi kepalanya dan berbalik membelakangi Mark.

Mark mendengus kesal. "Ya, sudah! Aku malam ini tidur di kamar Taeyong _hyung_."

Haechan menggumam.

Karena sudah mengantuk, Mark meninggalkan Haechan ke kamar Taeyong. Tidak lupa, dia mematikan lampu ruangan.

Begitu masuk kamar Taeyong, dia melihat Taeyong sudah bergelung di dalam selimutnya. Mark berjalan ke kasur Taeil, menarik selimut, dan meringkuk.

"Selamat malam, _hyung_!"

Hening sesaat. Hingga beberapa menit kemudian, barulah Taeyong menjawab, "Selamat malam, Mark.". Mark tersenyum kecil.

Di saat Mark sudah hendak tertidur, Taeyong menyibak selimutnya dan menghadap ke punggung Mark.

"Mark?"

Mark membuka matanya sedikit. "Ya, _hyung_?"

"Ah.. Belum tidur, ternyata."

Mark tertawa. "Memangnya kenapa, _hyung_?"

Taeyong menggumam. "Aku tidak bisa tidur." jawabnya pelan.

Mark mengangkat alisnya. Dia tersenyum lalu berbalik menghadap Taeyong. Ditatapnya mata Taeyong.

"Kenapa? Kan, ada aku, _hyung_. Tidak akan ada apa-apa. Tenanglah." hiburnya lembut.

Taeyong menggeleng. "Tidak. Bukan itu. Hanya saja.. Bayangan film itu tidak mau hilang dari otakku."

Mark manggut-manggut mengerti. Dia mengerti betul tentang itu. Tapi, dia tidak tau bagaimana caranya menghibur Taeyong dan membuatnya tidur dengan nyenyak.

Kamar menjadi sunyi selama beberapa saat. Ketika Mark akan memecah keheningan, Taeyong bangkit berdiri.

"Aku ingin kencing. Temani aku." pinta Taeyong.

Mark sedikit terkejut. Dia tertawa geli. Namun, pada akhirnya dia pun menemani Taeyong.

" _Hyung_ buatlah susu. Mungkin _hyung_ akan tertidur setelah minum susu." kata Mark sebelum Taeyong masuk ke dalam kamar mandi.

Taeyong hanya mengangguk sekilas sebelum menutup pintu kamar mandi.

"Um, Mark, aku menemukan susu di kulkas. Aku tak usah buat lagi, kan?" Taeyong mengacungkan sebotol susu yang ia temukan di kulkas.

Mark menoleh, lalu dia tertawa. "Itu punya Haechan, _hyung_! Tapi, kalau _hyung_ mau, boleh, deh. Biarlah dia marah. Aku yang akan urus itu."

Taeyong menatap ragu susu di tangannya. Tapi, akhirnya diminumnya.

"Kok, tidak ada efeknya?"

Mark tertawa geli. "Tunggulah, _hyung_. Memangnya akan datang sedetik setelah _hyung_ meminumnya?"

Taeyong diam, memikirkan jawaban Mark. Lalu, pipinya tampak memerah. Dia malu karena sudah bodoh.

"Sudahlah, _hyung_. Tak apa. Sekarang, tidur, yuk." Mark meninggalkan Taeyong terlebih dahulu.

"Hei, Mark! Tung- Kyaa!"

Mark tersentak kaget. Dia berbalik dan berlari ke dapur.

"Ada apa, _hyung_?"

Taeyong hanya menunjuk ke pojok dapur. Badannya sudah gemetaran hebat. Wajahnya memucat. Mark melihat ke pojok dapur. Setelah tau yang membuat Taeyong seperti ini, rasanya dia ingin tertawa keras sekali. Tapi, dia menahannya. Kasihan Taeyong.

"Hanya cicak, _hyung_! Kenapa harus takut?" tanya Mark geli sambil berjalan mendekati Taeyong.

Taeyong cemberut. "Menjijikkan, tau! Aku tidak suka!"

Mark mengangguk. "Sekarang mau bagaimana? Tidur di sini?" godanya.

Taeyong memelototi Mark. Mark hanya tertawa geli. "Kalau begitu, kembalilah. Tak usah pedulikan cicak itu."

Taeyong menghiraukan Mark. Dia hanya menatap takut cicak itu. Mark menghela napas panjang. Dia menarik tangan Taeyong. "Ayo!"

Taeyong hanya bisa menurut. Sesekali dia menatap ke pojok dapur. Takut-takut kalau cicaknya mengikuti mereka.

Di kamar Taeyong, Mark kembali menarik selimutnya. "Cobalah tidur, _hyung_."

Taeyong hanya menghela napas pasrah. Dia pun berbaring dan mencoba tidur. Untuk beberapa lama, kamar hening. Tapi, kemudian, terdengar gasak-gusuk(?) dari kasur Taeyong. Karena pusing, Mark berbalik menghadap Taeyong. Dilihatnya Taeyong bergerak kesana-kemari mencari tempat yang enak.

" _Hyung_."

Taeyong sedikit tersentak. "Eh, iya?"

"Tidur."

"Aku tidak bisa."

Mark menyibak sedikit selimutnya, melihat jam dinding. Sudah pukul 11.00 p.m. Kalau Taeyong masih tidak bisa tidur sampai esok pagi, maka ini adalah salah Johnny.

Tiba-tiba, Mark mendapat ide.

" _Hyung_ , bagaimana kalau kita bermain?" usul Mark.

Taeyong berhenti. Dia tampak sedang berpikir. "Bermain? Boleh juga." Taeyong bangkit duduk menghadap Mark. "Mau main apa?"

Mark menggumam, berpikir keras. " _Hyung_ ada balok-balok kayu?"

Dahi Taeyong sedikit berkerut. Dia menggeleng pelan. "Tidak punya."

Mark mendesah kecewa, membuat Taeyong merasa tidak enak.

Tunggu. Seingat Taeyong, Taeil mempunyai seperti balok-balok kayu itu, kalau dia tidak salah ingat. _Di mana, ya?_

Taeyong berdiri dan berjalan mendekati kasur Taeil, lalu merunduk dan mengambil sebuah kardus dari kolong kasur.

"Nah! Ini balok-balok kayu milik Taeil _hyung_ ,"

Dengan wajah berseri-seri, Taeyong menunjukkan isi kardus ke Mark. Mark bangkit duduk dan menyibak selimutnya.

"Jadi, kita bermain?"

"Tunggu. Memangnya permainan apa, sih, Mark?" tanya Taeyong penasaran.

Mark turun dari kasur. Dikeluarkannya balok-balok kayu itu. "Permainannya adalah kita menyusun balok-balok ini bergiliran. Yang menjatuhkannya kalah. Yang kalah harus dihukum."

Taeyong manggut-manggut. Lumayan asyik juga. Bisa menghilangkan kebosanannya karena tak bisa tidur. Ide Mark boleh juga, ternyata. Taeyong menatap Mark dalam.

Mark yang sedang mengeluarkan semua balok-balok kayu merasa risih ditatap seperti itu. Tapi, dia mencoba untuk tidak memedulikannya.

"Oh, ya. Hukumannya apa?" tanya Taeyong.

" _Hyung_ maunya apa?" Mark balik bertanya.

Taeyong berpikir keras. "Bagaimana kalau wajahnya dicoret?"

Mark terdiam, lalu menggeleng. "Terlalu gampang."

Sebetulnya, tidaklah gampang. Mark menolak karena dia tidak sudi membersihkan wajahnya berpuluhan kali. Berbeda dengan Taeyong yang memang cinta bersih, pasti dia rela membersihkan wajahnya berjam-jam.

"Lalu, kamu maunya apa?"

"Lepas baju sehelai demi sehelai? Bagaimana?"

Jantung Taeyong seketika berhenti berdetak. Rahangnya serasa mau lepas. Lepas baju? Demi apa? _Sudah gila ya, anak ini_. Taeyong menggeleng keras. "Enggak, ah!"

Mark mendecak kesal, dia bangkit. "Ya, sudah, kalau begitu. Aku tidur saja."

Belum selangkah Mark berjalan, tangannya ditahan oleh Taeyong.

"Hei, hei! Jangan tinggalkan aku! Aish! Baiklah, baiklah!"

Dengan senyuman kemenangan, Mark duduk bersila di hadapan Taeyong. Di antara mereka, tergeletak banyak balok-balok kayu itu.

"Mark, aku rasa ini tidak adil!" protes Taeyong. Dahinya sedikit berkerut.

Mark mengangkat alisnya bingung. "Tak adil? Kenapa, _hyung_?"

"Hukumannya!"

"Pfftt!"

"Kenapa kamu tertawa, huh?"

Mark menggeleng. " _Hyung_ ingin hukuman coret wajah juga? Baiklah, kalau begitu. Hukumannya dua!"

Taeyong tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

"Kalau begitu, mengaturnya bagaimana?"

Taeyong menggumam, berpikir. "Bagaimana kalau hukuman coret wajah dilakukan dulu, baru lepas baju? Maksimal tiga kali kalah hukuman coret wajah."

"Hmm. Boleh juga. Kalau begitu, mulai?"

Taeyong mengangguk.

Mereka melakukan batu gunting kertas (?) untuk menentukan yang pertama mulai. Dan, Taeyong kalah. Jadi, Mark memulai terlebih dahulu.

Untuk ronde pertama, Mark kalah. Taeyong bangkit dengan senang mencari spidol. Setelah menemukannya, dia mencoret wajah Mark.

Mark hendak bercermin, tapi tidak jadi. Karena Taeyong menganggapnya kecurangan dan dia akan melepas paksa baju Mark kalau dia bercermin.

Ronde kedua.

Kali ini Mark berusaha keras agar tidak melakukan kesalahannya di ronde pertama. Tak sengaja menyenggol balok paling bawah. Tapi, tetap saja dia kalah. Memang dia tidak melakukan kesalahan di ronde pertama. Kesalahannya adalah salah menempatkan balok. Jadi, balok yang dia taruh malah jatuh sendiri.

Mark mendengus kesal. Taeyong mencoret wajahnya lama sekali. Pasti kotor sekali wajahnya saat ini. Dia hanya berharap Taeyong tidak mencoret hal aneh di wajahnya. Karena itu memalukan sekali.

Selesai mencoret wajah Mark untuk kedua kalinya, Taeyong tertawa puas dengan mahakaryanya.

Mark penasaran sekali. Dia benar-benar ingin bercermin. Tapi ditahannya karena dia tidak mau dilepas paksa bajunya oleh Taeyong.

Ronde ketiga.

Kali ini, Mark bersyukur, karena bukan dia yang kalah. Dengan riang, diambilnya spidol dari tangan Taeyong, lalu mencoret wajah Taeyong lebih lama dari yang Taeyong lakukan pada wajahnya.

Ronde keempat dan kelima.

Taeyong kalah lagi. Wajahnya benar-benar kotor sekarang. Mark tertawa puas. Sekarang sudah total tiga kali Taeyong kalah. Kalau di ronde berikutnya Taeyong masih kalah, dia harus melepas bajunya.

Taeyong benar-benar kesal. Sialnya lagi, Mark baru kalah dua kali. Yang berarti Taeyong harus mengalahkan Mark dua kali berturut-turut terlebih dahulu.

Taeyong melirik jam dinding. Sudah pukul 1.00 a.m., tapi matanya masih segar sekali. Diintipnya Mark. Dia sudah terlihat cukup mengantuk. Taeyong menahan senyum. Ini adalah kesempatannya untuk membuat Mark kalah.

"Hei, Mark! Kamu bodoh sekali!"

Mark yang hendak menaruh balok itu terangkat. Mark hendak bersyukur karena dia tidak menyenggol. Tapi, dia tidak berhati-hati dengan lututnya. Tak sengaja, lututnya malah menyenggol balok-balok itu.

Jatuh.

Kalah.

Taeyong tertawa keras.

Mark mendengus kesal. Dia merutuki dirinya. Bodoh sekali.

"Kecurangan!"

Masih sambil tertawa, Taeyong mengangkat bahunya. "Oh, bukan!"

Taeyong mengambil spidolnya dan mencoret wajah Mark. Wajah Mark penuh coretan 'Bodoh', 'TY's', dan emot wajah memelet(?). Sedangkan wajah Taeyong dicoret oleh Mark menjadi wajah orang gagal _make up_ (?).

Ronde ketujuh.

Ronde ini adalah ronde penentu siapa yang melepas baju terlebih dahulu. Sudah jelas, mereka semakin ketat saling melawan. Mark sebenarnya sudah agak mengantuk. Matanya sudah lelah terus membuka. Tapi, dia tidak mau kalah.

"Jatuh! Jatuh! Jatuh! Ayolah! Jatuhlah!"

Mark mendengus kesal. " _Ya_! _Hyung_! Diamlah!"

Taeyong mengabaikan Mark. Dia terus saja menyoraki agar balok itu jatuh.

Berhasil. Mark berhasil menaruh baloknya tanpa menjatuhkan balok-balok itu. Mark meledek Taeyong. Taeyong mendengus kesal. Dia memilih baloknya dan mulai fokus menaruhnya.

" _Hyung_ belum mengantuk? Aneh."

Taeyong menggeleng pelan tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya. Dia masih harus fokus.

Dan, ya! Taeyong berhasil. Dia bertepuk tangan dan menatap Mark dengan tatapan menantang.

Mark mendengus. Dia memilih baloknya. Tapi, sialnya, dia tak sengaja menendang balok yang menganggur di samping susunan balok itu.

Taeyong tertawa senang. Muka Mark benar-benar tampak kesal.

"Lepas! Tunggu apalagi?"

Mark mendelik. Kenapa Taeyong sepertinya penasaran sekali dengan badan Mark?

Taeyong yang tersadar, lalu menggeleng keras. "Aku bukannya penasaran dengan badanmu. Hanya saja ini adalah hukuman. Hukuman tetaplah hukuman."

Mark mengangguk-angguk malas. Dia melepas kancing piyamanya dan melepas baju atasnya.

Taeyong terkejut melihat badan Mark. Dia masih jauh lebih muda dari Taeyong, tapi badannya sudah mulai berbentuk. Dadanya bidang sekali. Otot perutnya sudah mulai terbentuk. Taeyong membandingkan dengan badannya. Kurus dan rata. Padahal dia sudah cukup umur.

Sial, Taeyong tidak ingin menunjukkan badannya. _Aku tidak boleh kalah!_

"Hei, _hyung_! Halo?"

"O-eh, ya?"

Semburat merah muncul di pipi Taeyong. Memalukan sekali. Apakah dia ketahuan memperhatikan badan Mark? _Bodoh sekali kamu, Taeyong!_

"Giliranmu, _hyung_."

Sepertinya, tidak ketahuan.

"Ah, iya." Taeyong berdehem pelan dan memilih baloknya.

Taeyong masih merutuki dirinya karena kebodohannya. Mungkin memang tidak ketahuan. Tapi siapa yang tau? Bisa saja Mark pura-pura tidak tau.

Jatuh.

Ah, sial!

Mark tertawa. Taeyong menutup wajahnya malu. Baru saja satu balok dan dia menjatuhkannya. Bodoh sekali.

"Kau kalah, _hyung_!" ingat Mark keras.

"Iya, aku tau!"

Taeyong hendak melepas kancing bajunya, tapi dia terhenti. Matanya mengintip ke kasurnya. Syukurlah jaraknya dengan kasur sangat dekat. Jadi, dia bisa menjalankan rencananya dengan mulus, kalau Mark tidak sadar.

Taeyong menyeringai kecil. Dia melepas semua kancingnya. Setelah semua kancing terlepas dan sebelum dia melepas seluruhnya, badannya maju dengan cepat. Dirampasnya selimutnya dari kasurnya dan segera menutupi badannya dengan selimutnya itu. Lalu, dia melepas bajunya.

Di seberang, hening sekali. Mark hanya bisa melongo lebar melihatnya. Dia tidak percaya kalau Taeyong akan melakukan itu. Tunggu dulu. Bukankah ini kecurangan?

" _Ya_! Itu curang!" protesnya marah.

Taeyong hanya terkekeh. "Bukan! Aku kedinginan!"

Mark membuka mulutnya, hendak melawan lagi. "A-"

"Kalau kamu mau pakai selimutmu, pakailah saja! Aku tidak melarang!"

Mark menggeleng. "Tidak, ah. Aku bukan pengecut!" sindirnya.

Taeyong tersindir. Dia menyipitkan matanya.

"Apa?"

Taeyong menggeleng. "Giliranmu."

Kali ini ronde kesembilan. Persaingan pun makin ketat. Mereka tidak ada yang ingin mengalah, padahal mata mereka sudah lelah, tangan mereka pun sudah pegal. Tapi, karena hukuman untuk ronde ini adalah melepas celana, jadi sudah barang tentu tidak ada yang mau kalah.

Tapi, pada akhirnya pun pasti ada yang kalah. Dan, yang kalah adalah.. Mark.

Taeyong memegang perutnya. Perutnya sakit sekali sedari tadi terus tertawa, sejak Mark menjatuhkan baloknya. Melihat wajah kesalnya Mark, tawanya semakin kencang. Beruntung tidak ada yang terbangun karena tawa Taeyong.

Masih dengan wajah tak terimanya, Mark melepas celananya (Tenang, dia masih pakai _boxer_ dan daleman:'v). Sebenarnya, dia bisa saja memakai selimut. Apalagi, dia memang kedinginan sekarang. Tapi, dia tidak mau harga dirinya jatuh. Jadi, dia mencoba mengabaikan rasa dinginnya itu.

Ronde kesepuluh. Mark kalah lagi. Dan, ya, dia harus melepas _boxer_ nya dan menyisakan celana dalamnya.

"Sialan!" umpat Mark berbisik.

Kali ini, Mark tak bisa menahan rasa malu dan dinginnya malam. Akhirnya, dia pun mengambil selimutnya dan memakainya untuk menutupi bagian bawahnya, membuat Taeyong benar-benar tak bisa menahan tawanya.

"Huh? Ada apa, _hyung_?"

"Ah, tidak, tidak!"

Mark menghela napas panjang. Kalau di ronde berikutnya, dia kalah, maka dia akan habis. Ditatapnya Taeyong yang sedang fokus dengan permainannya. Dia harus bisa membuat Taeyong melepas celana dan lalu _boxer_ dan kemudian terakhir adalah celana dalam. Tapi, sepertinya akan sulit. Karena mata Taeyong masih terbuka lebar. Sementara itu, Mark sudah berapa kali hampir tertidur karena menunggu Taeyong menaruh baloknya.

Mark melirik jam dinding. Sudah pukul 3.55 a.m.. Beruntung sekolah libur, jadi Mark bisa tidur di sini. Mark menghela napas bosan. Bolehkah dia memejamkan matanya sebentar saja? _Ah, tidak_. Nanti Taeyong akan melakukan kecurangan.

Mark memaksa matanya supaya terbuka lebar. Tapi, itu justru membuatnya terlihat seperti orang bodoh. Taeyong yang belum selesai menaruh baloknya dan sedang memperbaiki posisinya karena punggungnya sangat pegal tak sengaja melihat tingkah Mark. Sontak, dia tertawa kencang, hingga tak sengaja kakinya menendang seluruh susunan balok.

Taeyong kalah.

Sekarang, giliran Mark yang tertawa kencang.

Wajah Taeyong tampak tak terima. Dia menatap sinis lelaki yang sedang telanjang dada di hadapannya.

"Awas saja kamu!" ancamnya geram.

Sementara Mark masih puas tertawa, Taeyong melepas celananya dengan sangat berat hati. Begitu dia melepas celananya, dengan cepat pula dia menutupi kakinya dengan selimut. Mark hanya bisa mengerutkan dahinya tak suka.

" _Hyung_ masih ada _boxer_! Ke- Ah, sudahlah!"

Taeyong tertawa kecut. "Memangnya kenapa?" tanyanya menggoda Mark.

Mark menggeleng. Dia mengambil balok secara asal dan memulai ronde kedua belas.

Sudah hampir setengah jam, tapi belum ada yang kalah di ronde kedua belas. Sialnya, Mark sempat tertidur. Jadi, dia tidak tau apakah Taeyong sempat berbuat kecurangan. _Bodoh sekali aku ini_ , umpatnya kesal.

" _Hyung_ , kapan ini akan berakhir?" tanya Mark lemas.

Taeyong menggumam, tampak terganggu.

" _Hyung_.."

Taeyong menegakkan badannya. "Ini akan berakhir kalau ada yang melepas celana dalamnya."

Mata Mark membelalak lebar. Artinya, bisa jadi dia tidak bisa membuat Taeyong melepas _boxer_ dan celana dalamnya? Sial sekali nasibnya. Dia menatap nanar ke arah Taeyong yang sedang sibuk menaruh baloknya. Tampak sangat jelas tangan Taeyong gemetar hebat, membuat Mark tak bisa menahan tawa dan keisengannya. Dia pun bergerak mendekati Taeyong. Tangannya menyelip ke bawah ketiak Taeyong. Lalu, dia mendorong sedikit tangan Taeyong yang sedang memegang balok.

Jatuh.

Taeyong kalah lagi.

Mark tertawa kencang. Dia puas sekali menjahili kakaknya yang satu ini.

" _Ya_! Mark! Kau curang! Curang! C-u-r-a-n-g!" teriak Taeyong marah.

Mark pura-pura tidak mendengarnya. Sebaliknya, dia malah meledek Taeyong dengan wajah meledeknya(?).

"Ayo, lepas! Tunggu apalagi?" desaknya tak sabar.

Taeyong mendengus kesal. "Cih, adik macam apa kamu ini?"

Mark hanya tertawa geli mendengarnya. Setidaknya, dia bisa lega, karena sekarang skor mereka seri, tersisa celana dalam.

Mark bersumpah, dia akan membuat Taeyong mengakhiri permainan ini.

Sementara itu, Taeyong mengutuk Mark dan usulan permainannya.

Ronde ketiga belas. Ronde terakhir.

Kali ini, mata Mark mendadak segar kembali. Entah bagaimana dan mengapa, tapi Mark benar-benar bersyukur dan berterima kasih. Dia tidak rela kalau dia kalah. Sangat memalukan jika seorang yang mengusulkan permainan ini yang kalah.

 _Jackpot_!

Mark berhasil menaruh baloknya di atas tempat yang agak berbahaya. Dan, dengan penempatan balok Mark saat ini, membuat susunan balok menjadi rentan jatuh. Mark tertawa puas dalam hati. Dia mengintip ekspresi Taeyong. Taeyong tampak benar-benar kewalahan saat ini. Senyuman puas Mark pun mengembang.

"Berhati-hatilah, _hyung_!"

Taeyong mendelik kesal ke arah Mark.

Ini memakan waktu agak lama, karena berkali-kali Taeyong mengangkat dan menurunkan tangannya. Mark mendengus kesal. Dia sudah bosan menunggu. Ditatapnya jam dinding. Sudah pukul 5.40 a.m.. Johnny pasti sudah bangun dan sedang membersihkan diri. Sebentar lagi, semua member akan bangun. Mark belum pernah benar-benar terjaga sampai subuh. Ini semua gara-gara ulah Johnny.

" _Hyung_ , cukup! Kita akhiri saja sampai sini. Yang lain akan bangun sebentar lagi!"

Taeyong tidak menjawab. Dia masih fokus dengan baloknya.

" _Hyung_!"

"Diamlah, Mark!"

Mark sedikit tersentak, tapi kemudian dia diam membisu. Biarlah begini saja. Dia akan mengalah nanti. Biarlah kalau harga dirinya jatuh. Dia sama sekali tidak peduli. Dia sudah lelah dan ingin tidur. Mark bersumpah dalam hati, dia tidak akan lagi mengajak seseorang bermain permainan ini, dan dia juga tidak akan mengikuti permainan ini kalau dia diajak.

 _ **Brak!**_

"Ah, tidak! Siaal!"

Mark diam terpaku. Wajahnya terkejut sekali. Entah dia harus tertawa atau kasihan. Mungkin dua-duanya. Taeyong menjatuhkan susunan balok itu. Dan, dia kalah.

Taeyong benar-benar ingin mengubur dirinya di dalam tanah yang sangat dalam. Memalukan sekali. Dia tidak berani melihat ekspresi wajah Mark. Pasti Mark sedang menahan tawa. Taeyong benar-benar ingin mati saja.

"Bodohnya aku ini!" bisiknya pelan sekali.

"Pffftt! Puhh- HAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Benar saja. Ah.. _Lebih baik aku mati saja!_

Wajahnya Taeyong yang sudah memerah, kini semakin memerah. Kalau kamu bertemu Taeyong dan membahas soal ini, maka dia akan tampak seperti sebuah apel merah.

"Mark, bisakah kita langsung tidur saja? Aku mengaku kalah."

Tawa Mark terhenti. Dia menatap tajam Taeyong. "'Hukuman tetaplah hukuman'. Bukankah _hyung_ bilang begitu?"

Taeyong tersedak air ludahnya sendiri. _Apa? Aku bilang begitu? Ah, kau bodoh sekali, Lee Taeyong!_

Taeyong tertawa malu, dia menggaruk tengkuknya. "Tapi, aku mengantuk, Mark. Aku yakin, kamu juga pasti mengantuk, kan?"

Mark menyipitkan matanya. Ditatapnya Taeyong penuh curiga. Lalu, dia melipat tangannya di dada dan menggeleng keras.

" _No_. Lakukan!"

Taeyong menatap Mark memelas. "Ayolaah~"

"Enggak!"

"Apa, sih, susahnya hanya melepas celana dalam?"

 _Susah sekali, Mark!_

"Apa harus kupaksa?" Mark bangkit mendekati Taeyong.

Taeyong membelalak. Dia mundur sambil memeluk erat selimutnya. "Jangan bodoh, Mark! _Yaaa_!"

Taeyong menarik kuat selimutnya yang kini sedang berusaha direbut oleh Mark.

Terjadilah adegan tarik-menarik selimut selama beberapa lama. Hingga pada akhirnya, tangan Taeyong terlepas dari selimutnya, membuat Mark sedikit terhempas ke belakang.

Dengan senyuman nakalnya, Mark berjongkok. Tangan mungilnya menarik paksa celana dalam Taeyong. Lelaki kurus itu pun panik. Dia memberontak keras, sementara kedua tangannya terus menahan celana dalamnya agar tidak terlepas.

"Sialan kau, Mark! Aaah! Johnny! Jaehyun! Siapapun! Tolong akuu!" teriak Taeyong heboh sekali.

Mark masih berusaha melepaskan celana dalam Taeyong. " _Ya_ , _hyung_! Teriakanmu bisa membangunkan seisi dorm! Jangan bodoh! Sudah, turuti saja kataku!"

Tangan kiri Taeyong menampar keras tangan Mark, membuat tangan mungil Mark akhirnya terlepas. "Pelecehan seksual!" tuduhnya asal.

"Aw!" rintih Mark memegang tangannya.

Mark menatap geram Taeyong. Dia kembali menarik paksa celana dalam Taeyong. Taeyong semakin keras memberontak.

Tiba-tiba, terdengar suara pintu diketuk dan dibuka.

"Hei, Mark, Taeyong, kalian sudah bangun? Berisik sekali pagi-pagi. Oh, ya, Hae- _WHAT THE_! MARK, _WHAT ARE YOU DOING?_ "

Mark dan Taeyong tersentak kaget, mereka menoleh ke pintu, dan mereka semakin terkejut begitu tau yang membuka pintu. Mereka seakan disengat listrik, tapi sama sekali tidak bisa berpindah tempat.

"MARK, UMURMU BERAPA? YA, TUHAN!"

Mark yang mendengarnya pun tersadar. Dia menoleh ke bawah, dan sontak melepaskan tangannya dan mengambil selimutnya. Dia menelan ludahnya dan menunduk, tak berani menatap orang di ambang pintu.

Taeyong pun melakukan hal yang sama, dia bangkit duduk dan memakai selimutnya. Dia memalingkan wajahnya kaku.

"Mark."

Mark sontak mengangkat wajahnya. "Ya?"

"Pakai bajumu dan ikut aku!" pintanya sebelum menghilang lagi di balik pintu.

Mark terkejut. "A- Johnny _hyung_ , aku bisa menjel-"

Terlambat.

Mark menghembuskan napas kecewa. Dia mengacak-acak rambutnya frustasi. Ini semua salah Taeyong!

Dia menatap sinis Taeyong. Tatapannya seakan hendak menerkam Taeyong.

"Uh? Apa?"

Mark mendecak kesal. "Aku gagal!"

\- kkeut -

* * *

MWAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHA

GAJELAS? MEMANG :(

Oke. Jadi aku ini adalah Taemark hardcore shipper. Aku bikin ff ini karena pertama, aku adalah their hardcore shipper. Kedua, aku gemas karena di sini enggak ada ff mereka:( Ketiga, aku cinta mereka EHEHEHEHE. Keempat, aku adalah istri Mark (jimayu). Gak deng. Mark punya Taeyong yayayayayyaayaaaa

Sebenernya, ini adalah ff yaoi pertama yang kutulis. Yha, bukan pertama deng. aku sudah pernah nulis ff yaoi Johnsol di oa mwehehehehhee

Sebenarnya lagi, aku ingin bikin mereka kissing gitu kek atau yang lebih juga boleh ehehhehhee. tapi, enggak dulu deh. soalnya ini ff mereka pertama di sini dan mark masih kecil, jadi aku gatega mau buat dia kissing:(

Jadi, sampai sejauh ini, segini dulu ehe. lain kali kubuat yang lebih lebih deh.

OIYA, REVIEW JUGA YEE!

DON'T BE A SILENT READER! I SEE YOU, GUYS!


End file.
